


A Woman Has Needs

by aflawedfashion



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Characters, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion
Summary: During 2x08, Berlin goes to the NeedWant looking for a night porter and finds someone more intriguing, Stahma Tarr.





	A Woman Has Needs

Berlin leaned across the bar, ordering her second drink of the night as she watched a night porter sway his hips to the music softly wafting through the air. She searched her pockets for enough scrip to take him upstairs but came up tragically short. With a longing frown on her face, she gave him one final look. She’d have to find someone else to entertain her, someone like... a woman in white. 

She arched an eyebrow, surprised to see Stahma Tarr seated at a table beside the bar. Her expensive white dress and perfect posture stuck out like a sore thumb among the drunk E-Rep soldiers and tired gulanite miners. 

Berlin pushed her hair behind her ear as they exchanged a polite smile. “Do I really smell like gun grease?” she asked, not waiting for an invitation to take the seat across from Stahma.

“It’s a distinctive scent,” Stahma replied. “One I became accustomed to when I did business with Amanda.” She bowed her head lightly, her rosy eyes sparkling with amusement. “You’re in good company.” 

“Oh hey, I’m not offended.” Berlin almost laughed at Stahma’s transparent attempt to make her jealous, like she gave a shtak who else Nolan slept with. “There are worse things I could smell like, worse company to be in.” She leaned back in her chair. “But I suppose you never smell like gun grease, no matter what your latest lover has been up to.” 

“I bathe.” Stahma smiled. “Regularly.” 

“I’ve heard.” Berlin watched Stahma as the music swelled, noticing the almost imperceptible way her eyes narrowed with intrigue, the way her fingers curled around her glass as she watched Berlin loosen her collar.

“Did you want something?”  Stahma asked.

“Yeah, actually.” Berlin took a swig of her drink and crossed her legs. “I want to smell like something other than gun grease, and I like the way you smell.” 

A small laugh escaped Stahma’s throat. “Excuse me?” 

“Oh come on, stop pretending you don’t know exactly what I mean.” 

Stahma glanced around the room, her eyes darting in every direction but Berlin’s. “I don’t-”

“Look, I’m not proposing marriage here.” Berlin leaned forward. “I don’t think I even like you, but I like the look of you, and that’s all that matters to me today. So, what do you say? Wanna go upstairs, have a little fun?”

“I don’t know anything about you.”

“Do you really need to?”

Stahma’s mouth fell open, ready to protest, but she hesitated, and Berlin grinned, waiting until she finally said, “No.” 

“And I don’t want to know anything about you.” 

“So why would I go upstairs with you?”

“It’s like you said.” Berlin glanced at the staircase across the room before looking directly into Stahma’s eyes. “A woman has needs.”


End file.
